<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Moon Bakery by RejectsCanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285553">Blue Moon Bakery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectsCanon/pseuds/RejectsCanon'>RejectsCanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Love and Tea Leaves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hakoda is mentioned but he doesn't show up, Those are the people that speak at least, aang drinks respect customer service worker juice and so should you, but this is in the same universe as my zukka series so why not tag it, if you can't tell I believe food would be a constant love language between the atla kids, part of a series but can definitely be read on its own, pls don't flirt with people while they're working, the zukka in this is honestly so minor i seriously considered not tagging it, this is kataang all the way y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectsCanon/pseuds/RejectsCanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today’s the day, Sokka!” Katara exclaims, throwing open the door to his bedroom and turning on the light. Sokka groans, but doesn’t bother to try and keep sleeping. He sits up and blinks around the room blearily. </p>
<p>“Get up,” Katara continues. “Start getting ready. I know we set up mostly everything yesterday, but I have to finish setting up the front and the outside and you need to start baking.”</p>
<p>Because today. Today is the grand opening of Blue Moon Bakery. They’ve been preparing for this day for a year and some change now, and both of them are beyond ready for this dream to become a reality. Which it will. In a few short hours. </p>
<p>Katara couldn’t keep the smile off her face if she tried. </p>
<p>Or, the Kataang interlude that no one asked for but I wrote anyway. Not at all necessary to read the fics in the series, and can definitely be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Background Sokka/Zuko, Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Love and Tea Leaves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Moon Bakery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! I finally finished this fic that I've been working on for a while now. This is only the second time I've written from Katara's POV so hopefully it's decent. Since this is basically a retelling of the first fic in this series just from the perspective of Katara/Aang's relationship progression, some of the dialogue is the same, but not too much! </p>
<p>Not beta-read, so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Today’s the day, Sokka!” Katara exclaims, throwing open the door to his bedroom and turning on the light. Sokka groans, but doesn’t bother to try and keep sleeping. He sits up and blinks around the room blearily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up,” Katara continues. “Start getting ready. I know we set up mostly everything yesterday, but I have to finish setting up the front and the outside and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to start baking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” Sokka says, too tired to sound fully sarcastic but the spirit is there. Nevertheless, he gets up and starts gathering some clothes, so Katara leaves him to be for now. Katara heads back into her room, grateful that she had the foresight to shower before waking Sokka as she hears the shower start. Katara’s already dressed, so she sits down, brush in hand, ready to tackle fixing her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After far too much time spent wrestling with her hair, Katara heads into the main room of her and Sokka’s small apartment. Katara figures that she may as well make breakfast for them while she waits for Sokka to finish getting ready. It’s the least she can do, really. Sokka’s going to be baking for most of the day (hopefully, if they get busy enough to need it), and even though dealing with the front of the house mostly on her own is nothing to sneeze at, Katara figures Sokka will be doing enough cooking and baking today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because today. Today is the grand opening of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue Moon Bakery</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’ve been preparing for this day for a year and some change now, and both of them are beyond ready for this dream to become a reality. Which it will. In a few short hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara couldn’t keep the smile off her face if she tried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idea to open their own bakery hadn’t even been a solid idea at first. Katara supposes it all started back when they were little, far too young to ever form solid dreams like this. But, when they were younger, Katara and Sokka used to always help their mother in the kitchen with her baking. Their mom, most definitely taking from their Inuit roots, would bake all of their bread herself. Sokka and Katara would jump at the chance to help her, regardless of how much help they actually were. Baking bread turned into baking cakes, turned into baking anything that they could feasibly imagine. Their mother had her own collection of recipes that she kept in a small box in the kitchen, and they used to work their way through any recipe that little Sokka and Katara thought sounded tasty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka had always been better at the actual baking bit than Katara, which was fine by her. Baking required a certain level of patience and finesse that Katara didn’t really have the talent for. She was much better at rallying everyone together, maintaining order, and keeping Sokka on track than the actual baking. Of course, she still had fun in the kitchen with her mom and brother, helping with things that didn’t require actual baking (one great misstep with measuring ingredients and ending up with tasteless mush was enough for her, thank you), and decorating was always much more fun for her than the actual baking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(“Maybe you two should open up your own little shop,” Mom would joke with them. “Katara would be a lovely businesswoman and Sokka could be a master baker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Katara! It could be so fun!” Sokka would exclaim. “We can do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>can bake things forever,” Katara would say back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>handle the money.”)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then mom was gone, and none of them baked for a long time. It wasn’t the same without her, a piece of them missing, and it hurt too much to try and pretend it was still the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took years for Sokka to pull out Mom’s recipe collection again, and bake a loaf Bannock to surprise Dad with. After that, it was like a sort of invisible dam had been broken. Sokka started baking things, not every day, and not very often, but often enough that it wasn’t strange to come home to Sokka turning their kitchen into a floury, wonderful smelling, mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Sokka was home from college one summer that he brought it up. Sokka’s two years from finishing his engineering degree and Katara was one year into a business degree after one year of being on the path to become a doctor and quickly realizing that it wasn’t truly for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The two of them were hanging out in the living room, it was late, and they were in between rounds of Mario Kart when Sokka said it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I might want to try and open a bakery,” Sokka says softly and hesitantly, and he’s not looking at Katara when he says it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara doesn’t so much as bat an eye, just says, “Alright, let me finish my business degree first and then I’ll help you.”)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two years, one engineering degree, one hastily finished business degree, and one lucky break on a building location later, they’re ready for the grand opening of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue Moon Bakery</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara’s just finishing up breakfast, moving the eggs from the pan and on to two plates along with some fruit and bacon, when Sokka finally makes his way into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Sokka mumbles, going to a cabinet and pulling out two mugs to fill with coffee for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” Katara replies. She waits until Sokka’s sitting down and sipping his coffee before speaking again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you excited?” Katara can’t hold back anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka laughs, but when he looks up to meet her eyes, his eyes are sparkling with delight. “I am,” he confirms. “I don’t think it’s really set in yet. I don’t think it’ll hit until I see people actually inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be great,” Katara says, conviction filling her voice. “This is going to be it for us, I can feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? I think it will be, too. It feels like this is what we’re meant to do, you know?” Sokka says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara nods along, “Yeah, I know. We’re gonna do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah we are,” Sokka says. Across the table, he holds out a hand, palm up, for a high five and with a wicked smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara returns both full force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their first day is going incredible so far. Katara couldn’t have wished for anything better for their opening day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a steady stream of people coming in and out of the bakery. A few groups of college kids have set up shop at some of the tables, treats surrounding them, and sipping cups of tea from the little shop across the shopping center. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara’s looking through the display case, making note of what they’re running low on so she can tell Sokka which bakes were most popular. Katara is in fact, making an actual list because these first days are going to be the most critical when it comes to learning which of their inventory does the best, what they’ll need to make more of, what they can afford to make less of, and what they might want to tweak or switch out for different items. Settling on a tentative first menu was hard enough, and had taken </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks </span>
  </em>
  <span>to figure out. So, this first week will give them a good indication of if their menu is good enough, or if they should maybe play around a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara finishes updating her list, noting that their low on tarts, sweet bread, and brownies. She begins wiping down the counters by the register and taking the brief reprieve to reorganize some things behind the counter. She pulls out some more to-go bags and boxes, absently noting that they’re most definitely going to have to order more sooner than they initially thought. Katara refills a few of the napkin dispensers, brings in some plates from the back, and sets things up behind the counter to be more efficient than the slight mess it had turned into during the rush of customers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara tries not to revel in the fact that they’ve been busy enough on their </span>
  <em>
    <span>opening day </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Katara to lose hold of some of the organization. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Katara can’t help but revel in the fact that she, who naturally keeps things orderly and neat, lost track of that in the rush of people.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara takes a look around the room, seeing that everything is mostly calm and quiet. The customers that are occupying tables are talking amongst themselves, those who are by themselves seem to be occupied by laptops or phones, and the music they have playing from the speakers overhead is nice background noise to the sounds of laughter ringing through the room. Katara lets herself breathe it in for a moment, closing her eyes and basking in the peaceful atmosphere and the pride that’s coursing through her. When Katara opens her eyes again, not a thing has changed, and she lets a wide smile take over her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara is contemplating sneaking into the kitchen for a minute to grab a cup of coffee as a quick pick-me-up, but the bell above the door sings before she has the chance. Two boys walk in, one shorter and one taller, but both looking reasonably friendly at first glance. The taller boy has got dark hair that falls across his face and a red scar that should make him look intimidating, but he also has this small smile on his face as he watches his friend (brother maybe? They don’t look related but Katara has never been the kind to judge people's relations to each other based on looks alone) look excitedly around the room that kind of lessens that. Just looking at him for five seconds and Katara can already imagine how badly Sokka would be drooling over him, and she makes a mental note to tease him about it later. The short boy, the one who’s smiling widely and tugging the other boy forward happily, turns his eyes to her and Katara gets to witness and his cheeks pinken and his jaw slackens a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara thinks she would be a little more upset about a customer so obviously thinking she was attractive if said customer wasn't so adorable themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It also helps a little that Katara makes brief eye contact with the taller one, who is so obviously trying not to laugh. He gives Katara a small, almost awkward smile that gives Katara some hope that these boys are at least going to be respectful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Katara thinks she’s fairly good at reading people, even if she does tend to also see the best in people. But so far in life, that fact has worked in her favor more than it has backfired, so Katara feels safe in this bet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s also the owner, and can confidently and satisfyingly kick them out if she so chooses.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Katara says, giving them a smile as the two get to the display case. “Welcome to Blue Moon Bakery!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter boy (Katara briefly wonders if it’s impolite to refer to someone in her head as ‘the short one’ or ‘the tall one’, but then she figures it’s better than ‘the bald one’ and ‘the dark-haired one’, so she stops worrying about it.) opens his mouth a little wider, as if to say something but no words come out. He is, however, still staring at Katara, so she raises an eyebrow at him questioningly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This doesn’t seem to help him, as his cheeks go from pink to red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller one comes to the rescue though, stepping forward and responding for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says softly and with a small smile. “Do you mind if we look at what’s here before we order?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Katara responds easily. “If you have any questions, feel free to ask.” The taller boy nods, stepping a bit closer to the display case, eyes roaming over the goodies inside. While he does that, the other boy seems to have snapped himself out of his reverie because he finally steps away from the middle of the room, where he had stood frozen, and comes closer to the counter. Katara notes with some satisfaction that he sticks to his friend’s side rather than coming to stand in front of her. At least the guy has some manners. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there,” the boy says, and Katara determinedly ignores how his voice shakes a bit, even as his friend very clearly is having a hard time muffling his laughter. The boy clears his throat and tries again. “We work in the tea shop across the street and thought we’d come check this place out. Our customers told us today was the opening day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara can’t help the way she lights up at this sudden information. If their customers are leaving and going to other shops talking about or showing off their treats, that must mean that they enjoyed it. And if word keeps spreading about them enough that other people are getting curious enough to stop by, surely that means their customer base is going to keep growing. If word of mouth about them is already working to bring in new customers, surely it can only continue. Especially if they’re already getting other workers from this little shopping center visiting, who have their own established customer bases, that can very easily become </span>
  <em>
    <span>shared </span>
  </em>
  <span>customer bases. It’s like, a three-minute walk from the tea shop to the bakery. Katara knows, she’s done that walk. And she can very easily picture people going from getting a cup of tea to also coming to get a pastry, or vise versa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara forgets, in her excitement, that the boy in front of her is looking at her with stars in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, cool!” Katara says excitedly, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello, this is a prime networking opportunity.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “My name’s Katara. My brother and I own this place, and yes, today’s our first day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing,” the boy says, and Katara notes that there’s a bit of awe in his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, I can get used to pulling the ‘I’m the owner’ card</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Katara thinks happily. “I’m Aang, and this is Zuko. Zuko’s uncle owns The Jasmine Dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara spares a look at the boy who must be Zuko, looking for confirmation, but Zuko seems engrossed in checking out the cream puffs they have left. They did have a few different flavors, but the only ones left now are the regular ones. Katara tells herself to remember to make note of that for Sokka as well. Katara leaves him to his pondering, she understands the struggle of having to settle for a normal flavor when the other ones you wanted to try are sold out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you two work together, then? Are you guys related?” Katara asks curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re not related,” Aang says. “I started working there a month or so ago. I just transferred to the University here. Unfortunately, Zuko and I are only related in spirit.” Here, Aang pauses to sigh dramatically and looks over to Zuko who has moved a bit away from them and seems to be steadfastly ignoring Aang. Katara forces herself to hold in her giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only in spirit, huh?” Katara asks, letting herself laugh a little at the antics. “I guess it can work like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it can,” Aang says happily. “Anyone can be your family, if you chose to think of them that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara smiles a little wider at him; she can practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sincerity rolling off Aang and Katara thinks she quite likes that feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Katara says easily, even though Aang seems to have been distracted by a pastry that’s caught his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those egg custard tarts?” Aang asks excitedly, pointing through the display case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Katara answers. “Looks like we only have lemon and raspberry left, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko, who had made his way back over to her and Aang, interrupts Aang from whatever he was about to say next. “You’re only allowed to have one sugary pastry,” he says quickly. “You’re hyper enough as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang shoots Zuko an overdramatic pout, and Katara can’t hold in her laughter. In trying to pull herself together, Katara misses how this makes Aang go pink again. Aang, firmly committing to the bit, goes full force with his pout, going so far as to fold his hands under his chin and make his lower lip wobble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get one for now and one for later?” Aang asks sweetly, and Katara sees the exact moment Zuko caves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Get two,” he says, throwing his arms up. He turns back to Katara, face going back to genial as he ignores Aang’s cheering. “How many of the curd puffs come in an order?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara is firmly telling herself to remain professional, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>laugh at the antics of a cute boy and his resigned friend. “There’s four per order,” she answers, voice wavering with the need to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get two orders of the curd puffs, and one of each of the tarts, please? To go, if you can, We have to be back at The Jasmine Dragon soon.” Zuko asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Katara says, moving to gather the items as Zuko and Aang go over to the register. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I get an order of curd puffs?” She hears Aang ask, mischief rolling off him in waves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko answers in a deadpan. “The second order is for Uncle.” Katara turns toward them, box of treats in hand, just in time to witness Aang give him another pout. Zuko sighs in defeat. “I’ll share with you, but I want to taste the raspberry tart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal!” Aang says, taking the offered box of treats from Katara. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“12.75, please,” Katara says once she rings the order in. Zuko hands her a twenty and Katara notes with glee that he drops his change in the tip jar next to the register. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice to meet you guys,” Katara says quickly as they make to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was great meeting you!” Aang says cheerfully, waving a hand at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nods in agreement, saying, “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon. Thanks, Katara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they leave, Katara allows herself to think back on the encounter she just had with these people. People usually aren’t that kind,  or pleasant, or open, or easy to speak to. Especially when it comes to strangers. Katara has always been an open book, never one to hide or push down her emotions or thoughts. She doesn’t see the point in being effusive when people can just say what they mean and say what they feel and be done with it. No miscommunication, no dancing around the subject, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she understands that not everyone has such an easy time expressing themselves. She understands that not everyone feels safe and comfortable always expressing their emotions without holding back. Hell, her brother is one of them; never talking about things that bother him unless he’s tried every other option he can think of to deal with things and all that’s left is to talk to someone else about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, that’s probably why Katara felt so at ease in talking to Aang the whole time he was in the bakery. Katara tends to jump at any chance for new friendships, gathering friends and acquaintances with joy. Aang seems like he might be that type, too, seeing as he spoke with Katara with an ease that matched hers. He seemed comfortable in the little bakery, not awkward or shifty, and that probably helped Katara talk to him as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their conversation was pleasant, jumping between funny and serious in the span of seconds, but not in a way that felt forced or unnatural. Katara can’t help but think it’s a little endearing that they went from a surprisingly deep conversation about family dynamics, to watching Aang drool over pastries and being chastised for his sugar intake and impending crash by said friend who inspired the family dynamics talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Katara is choosing to ignore for the moment that part of that endearment most definitely is coming from the fact that she thinks Aang was cute, and respectful, and didn’t once try to flirt with her while she was working like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even though he clearly thought her attractive.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara is interrupted from thinking more about things by the bell ringing and more customers coming in. She happily serves them, making small talk that doesn’t come </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to engaging her as much as small talk with Aang had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hopes he comes back soon. Or maybe she’ll go to the tea shop and check things out there. Either way, she’s intrigued enough to want to see him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s seven o’clock, Katara is ushering out the last of the customers, and she and Sokka have just finished their first day of running their own business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara turns the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ with a flourish, letting out a cry of victory. Sokka peaks his head out the door to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All the customers gone?” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gone and satisfied,” Katara confirms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wide grin takes over Sokka’s face and he rushes over to Katara and sweeps her into a huge hug. Katara laughs as he swings her around in a circle, laughing himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First day down, an infinite amount to go!” Sokka cheers, eventually putting her down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It went good, so good, Sokka,” Katara says excitedly. “We sold out of nearly everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>we restocked a bunch during the course of the day. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did really, Katara. I don’t think it could have gone better,” Sokka says, and he’s got this proud smile on his face that makes Katara want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beam. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even care that we have to clean the place and then prep for tomorrow,” Katara says as she moves to start clearing tables and bring the dishes into the back to wash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I care a little bit,” Sokka admits, but he gathers some dishes, too. “A lot of the baking dishes are either rinsed or have been soaking for a while, so they should be good after one run through the dishwasher. If we start washing these by hand it shouldn’t take </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Katara agrees, dumping the dishes into the sink of soapy water. “I’ll start a pot of coffee if you go grab the rest of the dishes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka nods and grabs a dish bucket before heading back out to the front. Katara does as she said and starts a pot of coffee, breathing in deeply as the smell of coffee starts to fill the kitchen. Sokka comes back in a few minutes later, just as the pot is finishing. He starts unloading the dishes while Katara makes their, rather large, cups of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drink their coffee in relative silence for a while, appreciating the calm after the hectic day. When they finish, Katara refills their cups and then goes to stand by Sokka at the sink, working on rinsing dishes while Sokka loads the baking dishes and utensils into the restaurant-grade washer they splurged on. They’re making idle small talk about the day when Sokka asks a specific question and everything from earlier comes rushing back to Katara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, did you meet any interesting people today?” Sokka asks innocently as he turns the washer on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah,” Katara says, trying valiantly to fight off the blush rising to her cheeks as she remembers the bright smiles that Aang had thrown her way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Sokka asks, smelling blood in the water as he spies Katara’s blush. “What’s that look for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara shakes herself and clears her throat, not making eye contact with Sokka. “These guys from the tea shop across the street came in this afternoon. One of them said his uncle owns the shop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s actually pretty cool,” Sokka says. “Exciting that people who work at the other places in this center are coming to check us out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they told me they had a bunch of customers coming from us to them so they decided to come see for themselves,” Katara relays. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka lights up in excitement. “Wait, that’s actually amazing. That means that people are talking about us and spreading the word!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Katara says, feeling smug all over again out of pride for their little bakery. “I bet a lot of our customers are gonna overlap with the tea shops, just by proxy of being food and drink places respectively.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And would that mean you get to talk to whichever tea shop employee is making you blush like that?” Sokka teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara feels her face flush again, more from Sokka’s teasing than thoughts about Aang’s smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually that reminds me,” Katara says, trying desperately to distract Sokka. “One of the ones that came in, the one whose uncle runs The Jasmine Dragon, seemed like he could be your type.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘my type’?” Sokka asks, immediately jumping on the bait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know,” she says casually. “Tall, dark, and mysterious. But based on the brief interaction I had with him, is a secret softie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you say ‘tall, dark, and mysterious’, what are the percentages there? How tall? How mysterious?” Sokka asks. Katara laughs at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he was probably about the same height as you. Black hair that was long enough to fall in his face,” Katara hesitates before continuing, wondering if she should mention it. She knows it’s not nice, and certainly not polite, to identify people by things like scars or marks. But then, Sokka sees her hesitating, and pushes her a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What else? Come on, you can’t just leave me hanging like that,” he whines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I just remembered he also had a scar on his face. Made him look very mysterious,” Katara says casually. “His voice was really nice, too. And he was very polite, put his change in the tip jar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she finishes, Sokka is practically vibrating in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think the tea shop is still open?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara laughs again, any worry vanishing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Katara laughs. “Why don’t you go check? I’ll start cleaning up the front, it’s not too bad. And then we can finish the kitchen since the washer has to finish anyway before we can finish the dishes. Just don’t be gone too long. And bring us some tea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best sister ever,” Sokka breathes out, pulling off his apron and dashing out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka gets back to the bakery just as Katara is finishing up all the cleaning she can make herself do in the front for the night. She’s saving some energy to help finish the kitchen, so she tells herself she can sweep everything in the morning since she’ll be wiping down the tables again anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how’d it go?” Katara asks. Sokka collapses into one of the chairs across from her, sighing dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right,” he says. “He’s gorgeous and cute, and sweet, and shy. Oh, my god, Katara, how can one person be so cute?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you he was your type, didn’t I?” Katara says smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t expecting that! He was so cute! He was all blushy and adorable and smiling all cute. There’s no way I can handle that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor baby,” Katara pouts at him. “Can’t handle being around a cute boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? What about you? Did you not notice how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were blushing when you told me about that other kid who came in? I talked to him a little bit, he mentioned you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara freezes from where she’s wiping down the counter one last time. “What did he say?” she asks with fake calm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’ll never know,” Sokka teases as he walks back into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara cannot, in good conscience, let Sokka have the last word here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Sokka,” Katara calls out to him. She waits for his noise indicating that he’s listening before continuing. “Did you get the tea I asked you to bring?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara smirks as she listens to his muffled cursing from the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This bakery is going to be good for them. Katara can feel it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Katara sees Aang is a few days later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the next week, a Tuesday afternoon, and Katara is riding the high of having a successful first week, and still having customers the next. When Aang walks in, alone this time, Katara is going over some of the ingredients in the tea cakes with a customer to make sure she can eat it with her food allergy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(“You can’t give customers all the information, Katara,” Sokka says. “No giving out our recipes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka, people could literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I don't tell them everything that’s in an item and they end up having an allergy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine. But don’t even think about giving out measurements. Don’t even say ‘a little bit’. No giving out more information than necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Mr. Krabs. Keep your recipes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you’re insulting me, when really Mr. Krabs is a great businessman.”)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Katara hears the bell above the ding, she instinctively looks over. She sees that it’s Aang who just entered, and for some reason, Katara’s heart starts beating a little faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together, Katara. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tells herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve talked to him exactly one time. So what if he’s really cute and seems really nice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang waits patiently a few steps behind the girls Katara currently helping, looking around the shop even though the interior hasn’t changed at all since the first time he’s been here. The girl, finally satisfied and certain that she can have the treat she wanted, finishes her order and pays, choosing to get it to-go rather than staying. Aang smiles brightly as he takes his place in front of the display case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Aang,” Katara says happily, returning his smile. Katara watches, heart fluttering a bit, as Aang’s eyes brighten considerably and Katara doesn’t know what she did to make him look so happy, but it’s definitely making her feel all kinds of fluttery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Katara! You remembered me,” Aang says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Katara says. “You made a very good first impression.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I’m glad,” Aang says, cheeks turning pink. “I’d hate to make a bad first impression when those were the best egg custard tarts I’ve had since I was little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We actually have a few more flavors today if you want to try something new,” Katara tells him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kinds?” Aang asks, moving around the counter to look in the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have vanilla, so more like a traditional flavor, and strawberry,” Katara explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang’s eyes grow excited when she names off the flavors, and though she expects his smile to grow excited as well, it turns almost… nostalgic. “I’ll try one of the vanilla ones, please,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara wonders if maybe she’s reading Aang wrong, because certainly there can’t be that many emotions so plainly written on his face and coming through his voice. His eyes look bright and excited, but the tilt to his mouth suggests a level of seriousness to an otherwise simple interaction. And when he speaks his voice softer than excitement but lighter than seriousness, something more like reminiscence or yearning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe Katara is reading far too into things, and none of what she’s thinking is right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, people hardly ever write their emotions so clearly for the world to read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Katara says, reaching into the case to pull one out. “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe something later?” Aang says, unsure. “I have some time to spare before my shift, so I’ll probably end up bringing some stuff for the others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, no worries,” Katara says. “Do you want me to wait to charge you so it can all be one payment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t have to do that!” Aang says, sounding scandalized. “I’ll pay now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Katara laughs. “2.75, please.” Aang gives her the exact amount of change, which Katara appreciates, and then he takes a seat at the very end of the counter, where they have exactly two stools set out. Katara looks around the shop, noting that everyone seems content. The college students in the corner of the shop looking like either a study group or group project seem to be diligently working and talking quietly amongst themselves. The single customer sitting by the window is sketching happily, headphones in their ears. There are a few more people scattered around, but no one is looking around or seems in distress, so Katara deems the shop safe enough to divide her attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara walks over to Aang, standing near him under the guise of straightening things and wiping down the counters. Katara had given Aang the tart on a little plate with a fork, but Aang seems to be taking his time with trying to sweet, inspecting it rather than diving right in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Katara asks, building up a few new take-out boxes and stacking them along the back counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Aang says, eyes still on the pastry. “Is it weird that I’m a little nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something you might be allergic to in there?” Katara asks with a little bit of concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Aang says, drawing out the word a little in a way that seems hesitant. “It’s just… this is something I had a lot when I was little. I would make it with my guardian whenever I was having a bad day, so it’s like a comfort food. And I haven’t had it since…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara thinks she knows enough about grief to fill in the blanks herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang isn’t looking at her, is looking down at the counter, hands folded in his lap. She can’t tell, but from the movements in his upper arms, Katara guesses he’s wringing his hands. Katara takes a bit of a risk, moving to stand right in front of him and ducking her head to try and meet his eyes. “If you don’t want to risk not liking it and being disappointed, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>liking </span>
  </em>
  <span>it and maybe hurting yourself, you can switch it out, no worries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang looks up, meeting her gaze and then keeping it when he sees the look in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if I like it and it helps a little?” Aang asks, voice soft and serious. “Or what if it’s different in a good way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can give you a little personal experience, if you like?” Katara asks, starting to wipe down the counter around them, satisfied that Aang isn’t stuck inside his own head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang looks at her curiously, but aloud says, “Only if you want to, and only if it won’t make you sad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara lets herself smile a bit because she feels a little light and comfortable sharing. She takes one more look around, making sure everyone is still occupied and happy, before turning back to Aang, who’s giving her his full attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was little, my brother and I used to bake with our mom all the time, and it turned into a comforting thing. When she died, we didn’t bake anything for a long time and it kinda sucked. When Sokka started baking again, it was a little bittersweet at first, but it got comforting again really fast. It’s definitely different than what you’re describing and what you’re probably feeling, but. I don’t know, it’s something,” Katara trails off towards the end, breaking eye contact and looking down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang doesn’t say anything for a moment, just long enough for Katara to start feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>anxious about that whole thing, but then Aang places a hand on top of hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for that,” he says. “I’m sorry you went through that, and sure it’s a little different, but I think the core of it is the same. Losing someone you love makes the things that remind you of them a little bittersweet. I don’t think that means we have to avoid those things, though, so I guess I should just try the tart, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh is startled out of Katara at that last bit, having gotten caught up in the first half of what Aang was saying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara is starting to notice a pattern here, of Aang being able to go from insightful and perceptive, getting right to the heart of things, and then being able to go back to lighthearted almost quirkiness. And the thing is, none of those things seem out of place for Aang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara thinks Aang may be one of the most interesting people she’s ever met, and she kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to get to know him more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Aang’s words are playful, his voice hasn’t quite lost its serious edge, and the excitement in his eyes has been replaced by something dimmer that Katara doesn’t quite have a name for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you should, yeah,” Katara says, a small smile still on her face. With one last lingering look, Katara turns away, giving him the privacy to try the tart on his own while she busies herself with refilling napkin dispensers. She looks out of the corner of her eye once, to see Aang with his head bowed, eyes hidden from view, and a few small bites gone from the tart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gives him a few moments, leaving the counter to collect a few dishes left behind from some customers who just left. When she returns, dishes placed in the tub under the counter, Aang seems to have himself mostly put back together. His eyes are a bit misty and touch too glassy for Katara to think that he wasn’t about to cry, but he’s no longer looking down and hiding his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Katara asks, trying for casual and most definitely missing it by miles. She can’t pretend that Aang possibly being in pain, a pain Katara is all too familiar with, doesn’t strike a chord in her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang clears his throat a few times before answering, but when he does, his voice comes out steady. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Katara finds herself spending a lot more time with Aang, in both of their places of employment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Katara visits The Jasmine Dragon, Aang happens to be on shift (yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>happens to be,</span>
  </em>
  <span> just because Aang sent her his schedule doesn’t mean she remembered it), and he greets her warmly. Zuko is there, too, and he greets her warmly as well, if not with much less blatant enthusiasm. Zuko lets Aang take her order and chat with her, shooing him towards the stool Katara has chosen to take a seat at while she waits for her tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang works around her, mostly just fiddling around doing busy work and talking to her. At one point, Zuko comes over to them and Katara thinks Aang is about to get in trouble, but Zuko just reminds Aang that it’s time for his break, and that if he wants to stay out here, then to leave his apron behind the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They exchange phone numbers after a few weeks of semi-regular talks. Aang likes to come into Blue Moon Bakery before and after his shift at The Jasmine Dragon. He even comes in a few times on his off days, on days he says he has classes on campus, and those times he buys more savory bakes that could be more appropriate for breakfast or lunch. And Katara has visited The Jasmine Dragon nearly every time Aang is on shift, whether it be just for a quick cup of tea or a longer stay. Katara always enjoys her conversations with Aang and has talked to him enough times “after hours” that she doesn’t feel weird asking for a customer's number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They text often, though Aang tells Katara once that he much prefers phone calls. Katara chalks this up to Aang’s ability to talk himself in circles, getting reminded of something else and changing the subject until he remembers his original topic. Katara doesn’t mind the tangents, they’re often pretty interesting and lead them to some pretty off the wall conversations. Their text conversations are similar to their in-person conversations, and they flow naturally, which is more than Katara can say about other people she’s talked to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Aang once asked her which element she could control if she had the ability. Katara hadn’t hesitated to say water, because, hello? How cool would that be? She will admit, though, that Aang made a very compelling argument for being able to control air. But that conversation had somehow led to how the different elements work together to keep throughout the world, representing different aspects of life, but at their core held the same goal of maintaining balance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara holds strong that water is the best element, but that’s beside the point.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara learns quickly that Aang’s personality is about as bright as the orange and yellow shirts that seem to exclusively fill his wardrobe. Aang has a deepness to him that still manages to catch Katara off guard and awe her, regardless of how many times she’s seen it already. She thinks it always will. But, that deepness is also measured out by a brightness that borders on childlike whimsy. Aang seems to go wherever the wind takes him without a care or a plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Katara thinks it almost irresponsible, but she notices that his carefree attitude brings a brightness to him that not many people have. Aang somehow manages to take life very seriously and not seriously at all. The result is Aang being a fairly responsible person, but also one who jumps at any chance for shenanigans. He’s spontaneous, in a way that Katara can appreciate, and level-headed in a way that Katara can also appreciate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara learns a lot of things about Aang through their conversations, but also through the things that aren’t said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She learns simple things about him, like that Aang is vegetarian and a pacifist, and has been for as long as he remembers. She learns that Aang goes by the philosophy of “all life is sacred” and she never once feels an ounce of judgment from him when Katara’s views differ from his. In the unsaid, she learns that Aang has been judged before and refuses to put anyone through that pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Katara is, and always will be, ready and eager to step in and throw down if she sees an injustice playing out before her eyes. She’s done it before, and she’ll do it again. She learns that Aang is just as willing as her to step in when he sees unfairness, but he prefers to use his words rather than actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was raised to believe that everyone can make their own choices, and has a right to make those choices. That I can have my own views and opinions, but I shouldn’t push those views or opinions on other people. We might all be living on this planet together, but we’re all also living our own lives, and everyone lives differently. That’s something to be respected,” he tells her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I was raised to believe that everyone should be treated with the same kindness and respect as everyone else, regardless of differences. But, I was also taught that if people don’t respect me, then I have no obligation to respect them. Kindness is different. No one deserves cruelty, but I think respect is different. I can be kind to someone and not respect them. I can be kind to someone and not agree with them. I don’t think those things are mutually exclusive,” Katara tells him.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She learns that he has two pets, a saint bernard that’s almost the size of him, and a lemur. An actual lemur. Katara has no idea where he got it or whether it’s legal, but he has one and Katara isn’t about to snitch in case it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>illegal. Besides, the thing is cute, sue her. In the unsaid, she learns that those pets have been with Aang through some of the toughest points in his life, and he loves them as deeply as family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She also learns that Aang never knew his parents. That the only parental figure he’s ever known was his guardian Gyatso. And once he was gone Aang was left mostly on his own and that put him in some not so nice situations. He doesn’t recall many of them to Katara, only ever mentions them briefly and nonchalant, but Katata knows it’s a touchy subject, so she doesn’t ask for details. In the unsaid, she learns that Aang just wants to be loved as deeply as he loves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara has never exactly been shy about opening up to people and connecting with them, but she has to admit, that opening up to Aang is one of the easier things she’s done in life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara tells him about the aftermath of her mom’s death and how it affected their family. She tells him about how their father was so devastated by the loss, that he inadvertently distanced himself from her and Sokka. How he buried himself in his work, oftentimes not even coming home and leaving them in the care of their aging grandmother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She confides in him that sometimes she felt like their father abandoned them when they needed him the most, and she understands that it was what he needed to do for himself at the time, but it still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gran-Gran was wonderful, and she did her best to help raise them, but her mom’s shoes were just too big to fill and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her dad, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And, yes, of course, their relationship is better now and all this pain has been talked through, but that doesn’t mean it just goes away and never comes back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tells him about wanting to be a doctor, and that growing up all she wanted to do was help people. She still does, helping people will always be one of the driving forces in Katara’s life (probably why she gets along with Aang so well, honestly). And she tells him about how she started on the path to becoming a doctor and realized along the way that it was a lot more complicated and a lot more unfair than what she had been picturing all her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tells him that changing her major had been an impulse decision based on a comment her mom had made when Katara was barely old enough to understand what a business even </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang tells her that, in his experience, impulsive decisions often end up being the best decisions of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara agrees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve known each other for a few months at this point, and as time goes on, Katara only finds it easier to talk to him. Aang has this way about him that makes Katara feel at ease and </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she speaks. She knows that Aang takes her seriously and respects her and values her opinions and views on things. And she feels the same towards him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realization that Katata likes Aang as more than a friend builds gradually, and then hits all at once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It starts small, with little things like how Aang brightens when he sees her, how he laughs a little bit louder when they’re joking around, or how Katara finds herself shifting her visits to The Jasmine Dragon to be exclusively when Aang is working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It builds into things like Aang remembering her tea order, Katara setting aside the vanilla tarts for him so there’s always one for when he comes in, or how Katara starts to feel comfortable letting go and messing around with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It gradually builds more and more with each serious talk as well as with each childlike moment. She revels in being able to confide in Aang and get some actual advice that she appreciates and in the next breath be asked to go build sandcastles in the park. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The day Aang asks her if she wants to go to the skate park with him and sit with Appa while he works on some new tricks is not one that she’s likely to forget. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara watches in awe as Aang flies through the air on his board, landing trick after trick with a grace that obviously comes naturally to him. Katara thinks grace and movements like that wouldn’t be out of place on a dancer or gymnast. It works with the skateboard, too, makes it impossible to look away from him, and Katara wouldn’t even if she could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She practically melts into the asphalt when a group of little kids, obviously as awed with him as she is, nervously come up to him and ask if he would help them and Aang responds with unbridled joy. Aang coaxes Katara over, and even though she’s never stepped on a skateboard in her life, they spend the next few hours helping the kids with their balance and even a few simple jumps. It’s one of the most relaxing and fun days she’s ever had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang easily convinces her to come back with him another time and maybe learn a few tricks herself, and she honestly can’t wait.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her budding feelings seem to hit her all at once. It’s a simple day, nothing of note happening and maybe that’s why it stands out so brightly to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang walks into the bakery, happy as ever, and bounces to the register. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Katara, I have something for you!” Aang exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have something for me?” Katara asks, a bit confused. Sure, when they hang out, they more often than not end up taking turns paying for any food or drinks they buy, but they’ve never exactly gotten each other gifts or anything like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he says, reaching into his pocket. “I was at this little shop the other day and I found this little pendant. It reminded me of you, so I had to get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang hands Katara a little white pendant, decorated with dark blue waves. It’s a bit similar to their logo of a full moon and some cresting waves on a dark blue backdrop, painted as a favor by her and Sokka’s mutual friend, Yue. The logo itself is inspired by the necklace Katara wears, which belonged to her mother. The only real difference Katara can tell from the different pieces is that Katara’s own necklace doesn’t have the moon on it, and the pendant Aang has given her is in a different style. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara doesn’t make her love of the ocean a secret, and she’s pretty obvious in her favorite color being blue, but still. That Aang saw this little thing and thought of her enough to actually buy it instead of maybe just sending her a picture of it, makes Katara’s heart flutter and her stomach to get butterflies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara holds the pendant in her hands gently, and she knows she looks absolutely smitten when she looks back to Aang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Aang,” she says softly. “I really like it. I’ll be sure to put it somewhere safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Aang says, still cheerful. He’s smiling at her softly, and with this gentleness in his eyes, and suddenly, all Katara can think is </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I like him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Katara goes online later that night when she’s alone in her room and no one can judge her, and starts searching through stuffed animals. She finds what she’s looking for, and while the stuffed animal itself isn’t that expensive, but if she wants it shipped in the next few days, she’ll have to pay a lot more for shipping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara looks to her desk, where the little pendant is sitting safely next to a framed picture of her, dad, and Sokka, and a smaller but no less important photo of her mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara clicks the checkout button. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, Katara hands Aang a stuffed lemur in an incredible likeness to Momo. Aang lights up like the sun, hugging the animal to his chest and giving Katara his thanks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like him a lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Aang asks Katara out on a date, she’s somehow both surprised and not surprised at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara is aware that feeling like that is par for the course with Aang, and she doesn’t mind it one bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he asks, Katara is on her lunch break, and the two of them are eating in one of the little shops in their shopping center. Their conversation has been lighthearted today. Both of them had good mornings, Aang pet a dog on his walk over here, and the vinegarette on Katara’s salad is </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s been expecting him to ask for a few days now, so of course, it follows that Aang would ask right when she least expected it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(And honestly, would she have it any other way?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, can I ask you something?” Aang asks when they’re nearly finished and Aang has to start his shift at the tea shop soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she answers easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to go out with me? Like, on a date?” Aang’s voice is steady, and he looks determined, but Katara knows him well enough to see that he’s at least a little nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I would really like that,” Katara says, as easy as breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would?” Aang asks, breathless and wide-eyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would,” she confirms. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, well I’ve never really been on a date before, but dinner is a classic right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is,” Katara can’t seem to stop smiling. “That noodle place downtown has some good vegetarian options. We can go there? Maybe do something after?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara swears that Aang’s smile, soft and private as it is, is one of the sweetest things she’s ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard about one of those follow along art sessions is taking place this Saturday. That could be fun,” Aang suggests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a date,” Katara says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The date goes wonderfully, because how could it not? Katara is sure that she and Aang could do nothing but sit in silence with each other and Katara would still say that she had a great time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They meet at the restaurant at five o’clock, and because Aang had thought to call and reserve a table, they get seated right away. Katara orders a vegetarian dish, intent on living out the cheesy moment of tasting each other’s dishes. They get ice cream to share for dessert, and again do the cliche of feeding each other a bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s cute and fun, and Katara refuses to be embarrassed about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their conversation flows easily, not a hint of hesitancy or awkwardness like she was worried there might be. Katara considers, briefly, doing a whole feelings confession and telling Aang when and why she started to feel this way about him. But, the thing is, she doesn’t feel like that’s necessary. She can feel that Aang likes her and cares for her, and she hopes he can feel the same emotions coming from her. Oh, she’s sure she’ll do it in the future (because that’s the thing, she can see this going far between them), but now, it’s nice to bask in the giddiness of a first date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take a cab to the art center that the event is being held in, and it’s clear from the beginning that everyone is there to have fun and not take this too seriously. Aang and Katara take a table in one of the corners, supplies already there. They follow along as best they can, but neither of them was exactly gifted with a talent for art. They have fun, mixing paint on their canvasses and giggling together. They make a bit of a mess, and neither of their pieces is particularly great, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that was the point of this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They end the night sometime later, Aang walks her to her door, and before Katara can think too much about it, she leans in for a brief kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s short and sweet, more a press of lips than anything else, but Katara’s heart races, and Aang gasps, and when they pull away from each other, they’re both blushing softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the night is over, and Katara is laying in her bed reliving the night, text from Aang stating that he got home safely and can’t wait to see her again open on her phone, Katara lets herself smile widely and happily, and thinks to herself;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is something worthwhile. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, here are some links to the various crises happening in the world. And please for the love of everything, if you live in the US and are able to: VOTE! and wear a mask but that goes for all of you </p>
<p>Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources  <a href="https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1">here</a><br/>If you can’t donate, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&amp;feature=share">here’s</a> a youtube playlist where all the proceeds from the videos are being donated to BLM charities<br/>Yemen Crisis Links <a href="https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/">here</a><br/>Helping Lebanon Links <a href="https://helplebanon.carrd.co/">here</a><br/>COVID-19 and others (US specific):  <a href="https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support">here</a><br/>California Fires Info and Donation Links: <a href="https://www.thecalifornian.com/story/news/2020/08/20/california-fires-how-to-help-river-lake-carmel-wildfires/5618698002/">Here</a></p>
<p><a href="https://rejectscanon.tumblr.com/">Here’s</a> my tumblr if you want to peruse and enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>